fallen stars
by tears of emerald
Summary: [written for the LJ fanfic100 challenge.] The reason for everything: the reason for happiness. The love in my heart: The ice in my words. [Ayame X Hatori]
1. cuts

Title: cuts  
Fandom: Fruits basket  
Characters: Ayame and Hatori  
Prompt: 072, Fixed.  
Word count: 551  
Rating: G  
Summary: just a little cut can create such a sting, but sometimes other people can help us...  
Authors note: I do not own fruits basket or these characters. They all belong to the respected liscensors/ Owners.

Ouch. That hurt. Ayame Sohma looked down at his hand, which he had just shut in the cash register. There was a bit of blood near the nail, and it was throbbing painfully. Aaya grimaced.

"Are you all right, Boss?" asked Miine-chan, looking concerned. Ayame quickly regained his composure and flashed a smile at her.

"Of course, My dear Miine-chan," he informed her. "How could I not be with such a lovely lady as yourself about this shop?" Miine blushed, looking pleased at the compliment.

"Well…," she said. "If you say so, then I suppose you're fine. But don't push yourself like you did the time when you were sick and you kept insisting you were fine. You fainted then, remember? And that Mr. Hatori said it was because you were pushing yourself too hard."

"Oh nonsense!" said Ayame happily. " Tori-san says that about everybody. I declare, I could sit here all day and do nothing, and he'd warn me not to strain my eyes."

"I guess it's his way of showing concern," said Miine-chan. Aaya's couldn't help but practically kiss Miine. Did this

mean that Hatori would finally want to talk to him if he was hurt? Well, there was only one way to check.

* * *

"Hatori-san!" Called Ayame. Hatori looked up from the form he was signing and turned towards the door. Sure enough, it burst open, and in came Aaya.

"Oh, Haa-san!" cried Aaya dramatically. "It's awful! My lovely finger! It's…."

"It's what, Aaya?" asked Hatori with a sigh. There went another peaceful hour of his life.

"Hurt!" Ayame exclaimed, reaching out a finger with a pink band-aid on it. Haa-san inhaled and exhaled, just like he was taught to do in such situations.

"All right, Aaya," said the Sohma family doctor. "Let me see it."

Aaya stuck out his finger, and Hatori looked down to examine it.

"I'll have to take off the band-aid," Hatori said in his regular monotone.

"Okay, Hatori," said Ayame, trying to seem distressed. Hatori gently removed the bandage from his relatives pale and feminine fingers, revealing a sore looking red patch of skin.

"Okay, Aaya," said Hatori. "I'll get the disinfectant." The older Sohma stood and opened the medicine cabinet door. He plucked out the cleaning alcohol. It looked Like Aaya's finger might become infected if it was left to it's own devices.

Hatori selected a cotton ball that would almost have matched Ayame's hand. He poured a bit of the disinfectant onto the cotton ball, and then walked over to his waiting cousin. Gently, he placed the cotton ball on Ayame's hand. Aaya winced a bit, but didn't outwardly flinch.

"There," said Hatori, removing the disinfectant and putting a yellow band-aid over the cut. "All fixed."

"Thanks, Hatori-san," said Aaya quietly. He smiled up at the other man and stood up. Before he turned to leave, though, he turned back and said, like his usual self only with a slight hint of maturity, "Next time just kiss it fixed."

* * *

Hey guys! written for the LJ fanfic100 challenge. It's my first chapter, and I'd like some critique, cause I must have made a million errors or something. 


	2. let it go

Title: Let it go  
Fandom: Fruits basket  
Characters: Ayame  
Prompt: 017, brown.  
Word count: 516  
Rating: PG (For angst.)  
Summary: I might as well admit it to myself, since I can't to the person I love…  
Authors notes: I do not own Fruits basket. Thank you for reading this.

Ayame smiled wistfully at the pond in front of him. Another lazy afternoon, set in his favorite secret spot. No one would worry. They would assume Ayame was shopping or something. In truth, it sort of made Ayame sad that no one would worry. Didn't they care?

Aaya let out a dry chuckle at that thought. "Why worry, when they'd have one less person to worry about if I were gone for good," he said to himself.

As much as Aaya would like to say that his best friend in the world would care, he figured Hatori would probably be relieved. Yes, Aaya knew how much of a headache he caused his favorite person in the world. And lets face it, Ayame hated it.

He hated causing the person he-

"No," said Aaya out loud. He was not going down that road with himself again.

Instead he cast his eyes to the ground. The grass around him was sparse, and the brown dirt showed through. Brown. Sort of like Aaya felt most days. Dry, pained, and overall numb. Very, very Numb. Brown, the color often associated with something bland and unappealing.

Looking down at himself, Ayame sighed. "Okay, maybe not bland, but unappealing should be my middle name," he said out loud. "Brown should be an emotion. Then, when another person asked what was wrong with me, I could describe how I feel to them. Not that they'd want to know, but still…"

He trailed off mid-sentence and looked over at the pond, where something was standing. It was a heron. The bird was beautiful, in every sense of the word. He moved with expert grace and precision, and slowly, as though he had all the time in the world.

How Ayame wished to be that bird! How he wanted to be graceful and beautiful! 'Hatori would Lo-,' Ayame cut his thought off abruptly. 'Oh no. Not again.'

Let's face it. If he couldn't admit it to Hatori, then he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Ayame looked down at his watch and started. Where had the time gone? He was going to be late to dinner, at this rate! Standing up, Aaya froze as he heard something crinkle in his pocket.

"I can't believe it," he said out loud, his eyes still frozen ahead of him. "Of all the places, I had to choose These pants." Slowly, he pried a note out of his pocket. On it was written his gravest secret. He had put it there to forget, but instead…

Ayame dropped the paper. Before he left, he made sure to step over it as many times as he could bear. Then he left, leaving the paper behind.

It was so brown, no one would be able to make out the words, 'I LOVE HATORI' on it.


	3. young spirit

Fanfic100 challenge #3

Title : The end of bliss  
Fandom: Fruits basket  
Characters: Hatori and Ayame  
Prompt: 029. Birth  
Word count: 704  
Rating: T  
Summary: And the world was light and no dark. But soon, that will end. So enjoy it while it lasts, because one day, we'll forget.  
Authors notes: Spoilers for episode eight. Rated for angst and slight K+ themes.

Sometimes, I think that birth separates us from heaven.

But my cousin was born with a gift. A gift of eyes that never matured from birth. Through perverse remains and scattered ashes, he still never fails to see the good, right along with the bad. Ayame, in a sense, will never grow old in spirit. He will remain the same always and forever.

But shortly after I was born, my Mother passed away. So I was raised to see only the bad in life. But Ayame saw the Sakura petals fall from the tree, and would declare to the world that it was a beautiful day. When he saw death, he saw heaven. When I saw death, I saw a great black void.

They say that when I turned eight, they took me to visit my Mother's grave for the first time. All I remember was being frightened. But I remember somebody, standing by my side and holding my hand. They told me later it was Aaya.

I've never been back since then, but I once asked Aaya what it was like. He thought a moment before replying with, "Well, she had a pretty grave." Only my cousin could see beauty in death.

His eyes have never aged, from when we were children, and we looked out the window and watched the sunset. To him, everything is a miracle. He has the eyes of a young soul. I have the eyes of one who has seen it all.

When Kana was here, those young eyes seemed oddly sad, but they showed the sadness that only a child could show. The sadness of a person who had just lost someone, and although they understood how, couldn't comprehend WHY.

I didn't understand it then, and I don't understand my cousins young eyes even to this day. When Ayame brings me an orange, he comments on its beauty. When Ayame makes something new, he puts a piece of himself in it, so it, too, will be immune to time.

When I heal my patients, I am frighteningly aware of the fact that they are getting older. One day, I will loose them like I lost the mother I never knew. But Aaya sees everything as a miracle. No matter how many times I try to tell him that the stars are merely suns that are destined to die, he just smiles and shakes his head.

"No, Hatori," Aaya told me. "Stars are stars." I can't understand him. For me, I see darkness. It's scary.

"Oh, Haa-san!" Aaya once told me. "Isn't it a beautiful day?" It was a rainy, cold day. But Ayame merely guided me to the window and pointed out how the raindrops looked like diamonds.

Ayame can look at a thing of ugliness, like thunder, and comment on how it reminds him of a waterfall. He can banish evil from his mind.

"Oh, Haa-san," he's told me. "Just look for the happy things.

I think Birth is the thing that separates us.

When we are born, the light is a miracle. We worship the beauty of the birds, and the skies are a wonderment. For Ayame, everything has stayed the same. For me, I merely see the sun as too bright, or too dim.

Before we were born, nothing existed but warmth. When we were born, the first thing that we saw was the light. But that light faded from me almost immediately. But for Aaya, that light is in his eyes. It casts everything from the shadows into a bright creation.

Sometimes, I just want to embrace him, and let him guide me into that world of light. I want to look deep into his eyes, so I can see heaven. I want to hold his hand, so I can hear the angels sing.

When we were born, Ayame saw heaven and I saw brokenness.


End file.
